


Fire and Thunder

by darkanima2345



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanima2345/pseuds/darkanima2345
Summary: Oneshot. Hope and Lightning are on the run from Galbadia.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Lightning
Kudos: 16





	Fire and Thunder

“The sorceress. She comes with us.” Hope and Lightning stopped dead in their tracks and turned on their heels. On instinct Hope placed his arm around Lightning and pulled her behind him.

“Why do you want her so badly!?”

“Galbadia has a bounty for sorceresses. The 13 million Gil will set us for life.” All three mercenaries raised their guns and pointed at Hope.

“You mercenaries disgust me,” Hope spat.

“I do not care of the opinion of a disgraced scientist. I shall only say this once; move out of the way.”

“Over my dead body!”

“That can be arranged. Fire!” Shots fired from all three mercenaries guns. The bullets stopped inches from Hope’s head, and dropped harmlessly to the floor.

“Thanks Light,” he said without looking back. Hope unsheathed his weapon.

“Hahaha! A boomerang!? What good will that do you!? You won’t even make us flinch!” the mercenary scoffed.

Hope smiled. “On its own, you are quite correct. However, combined with the power of a sorceress...” Lightning bowed her head. Hope’s boomerang was instantly ablaze. The flames danced and licked at Hope’s hand, though he felt no heat or pain. Enjoying the shocked look on the mercenaries faces, he flung his boomerang with amazing accuracy and speed. The boomerang hit all of the mercenaries, instantly setting them ablaze. The screams of the three men faded when they turned to ash.

“You know Hope,” Lightning said while dispelling the boomerang as Hope sheathed it, “you would be much safer if we split up. You could go to any city in the world and have a normal life. I don’t want to see you hurt...”

Hope knelt on one knee in front of Lightning, his right hand over his heart and head bowed.

“I once told you Light, even if the world hates you, I’ll always be by your side. I am your knight after all.” he said. The corners of Lightnings mouth curled upwards, her chest fluttering.

“Stand up Hope” she said, smirking and lightly tapping his arm. “You don’t kneel to me. We’re partners. Now come on, we have to keep moving. They found us once, they can do it again. I’ve got point, will you watch the rear?”

“Always.”


End file.
